


and it's so ironic how it's only been a year

by elliejonesxo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliejonesxo/pseuds/elliejonesxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you want to have another conversation because I hate it to break it to you, Niall but I’m about to come from this good ass head so your words don’t mean a thing to me right now.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Or how Niall comes down for Easter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and it's so ironic how it's only been a year

**Author's Note:**

> This is just continuing of I've got A Blank Space and if you forgot it it's under orphan_account and it's a series but I totally forgot the series' name and title is from You by The 1975

When Niall got to Jersey again he was really happy because he got to see Harry and Harry was his boy. The boys were there too and he and Harry kissed and cried they’d been doing that a lot these past months. They climbed into Liam’s truck and Niall turned to Harry and smiled at him,

“I’m really sorry for arguing with you.” Harry shrugged, looking so beautiful like he always did.

“It’s okay, Niall I still love you.” Harry’s friends all laughed at that and Niall poked him on the chest,

“I hate you.” Niall grumbled even though he loved Harry a lot.

\--

The boys all left when they dropped Harry and Niall off at Niall’s house and Niall grabbed Harry’s hand. “What are we doing?” Harry asked and Niall said,

“Having lots of sex.” Then turned to Harry, “you want to, right?” Niall didn’t want to force Harry or anything even though he’d be kind of upset his own boyfriend didn’t want to have sex with him after all he was plenty cute. Harry snorted then kissed Niall tongue and all,

“Duh and I don’t want you to top, wanna make you feel so good, babe.”

\--

When they woke up from sleep Niall touched Harry’s hand around his waist and Harry kissed his neck and he laughed then said,

“I wanna talk, H.”

Harry kept kissing his neck then he said, “Okay then, let’s talk.” Niall chuckled then said,

“You’re kind of kissing my neck, honey so I can’t face you.”

Harry groaned like the big baby he was, “Do you have to?” Niall rolled his eyes because Harry was being so frustrating,

“Yes I have to.”

“But I wanted to fuck you so bad.” Harry said and Niall laughed because why did his boyfriend love being in him so bad?

“We’ve had all the sex I think.” But Harry touched his naked ass,

“But I wanna eat you out so bad and smoke and fuck.” Niall felt his dick twitch because he wanted that too so badly but he and Harry had to talk even though them talking about this made him sick to his stomach, but he was clingy and he loved his boyfriend so much and he wanted them to be forever, didn’t want Harry to throw him away when he didn’t want him anymore because his boyfriend was so cute, dammit.

“Yeah, later but now we need to talk.” Niall said and Harry sighed and stopped kissing his neck which was bittersweet. Niall turned till he was facing Harry and smiled then said,

“I love you.” Harry had turned him into a big fucking sap. Harry groaned then said,

“Is that all you had to tell me cuz hate to break it to you, baby but I already knew that.”

Niall couldn’t help the eyeroll because why was Harry the way he was? “No that’s not what I had to tell you and word of advice when someone tells you they love you you don’t groan and say I know.”

“Sorry, babe I love you too now tell me what you had to say.” Harry said and Niall was immediately silent, he couldn’t dance around the issue anymore and after all he had told Harry he had to talk to him and now all left to do was talk.

“Promise you won’t break-up with me?” Niall asked and then Harry frowned,

“Did you cheat on me with Josh?” Niall gaped at him because he was sure of it now, his boyfriend was on crack.

“No and would you prefer I had cheated with someone else?” Harry laughed,

“No, babe please don’t cheat on me with anybody I love you too much.” Niall smiled then leaned in and kissed him but not with tongue because no matter how much he liked sex with Harry he had to talk about this because he really didn’t want him and Harry to stop loving each other. He loved Harry so much his whole body hurt every time he was around Harry.

“I won’t cheat on you I promise.” Niall said when they pulled away and Harry smiled then said,

“Thanks, now tell me what you had to say.”

Niall signed then said, “I really wanna marry you do you want to marry me too?”

Harry looked at him then said, “Are you proposing to me?”

Niall rolled his eyes again because Harry sure caught on fast; he was dating such a genius. “Yup, Harry I’m proposing without getting on one knee, without a ring, butt naked, and while I’m still in high school great job.” Niall flicked him on the forehead because Harry really deserved a flick on the forehead, he was so dumb sometimes and Niall really had to wonder why he loved him so much.

“Then what are you saying?” Harry asked all while rubbing his forehead.

“That I want to marry you when I’m older and I really don’t want to break-up.” Niall said softly because he was scared, fight him. Harry smiled at him then moved so he was closer to Niall,

“Lucky for you I want all that stuff too.”

Niall gaped then said, “You wanna marry me?”

Harry stared at him then said, “Yeah, I’m not just with you for shits and giggles, Niall in fact let’s make a deal okay?”

“What deal?” Niall asked because he was hella confused.

“We get married when we’re older okay because I don’t think there’s anyone else for me and I hope you think the same.” Harry said staring at Niall intently and Niall nodded,

“Deal because I love you so much.”

Harry smiled at him then said, “Good and now since we got that settled can we please have sex now?”

“Yes, we can.” Niall said with a small laugh. Harry grinned then reached in and kissed Niall with tongue because it was most definitely that kind of kiss now. And then Harry’s hand was wrapping around his dick, pumping him, and Niall gasped into Harry’s mouth and he could just feel Harry smiling like the smug bastard he was.

“You like that?” Harry asked pulling away and looking at Niall,

“No,” Niall said trying to catch his breath, “I was gasping because it felt so bad.”

Harry laughed still pumping Niall’s dick, “Hey, babe.” He said.

“Yeah?” Niall asked reaching in and sucking on Harry’s neck, which prompted a broken moan to come out of Harry’s mouth.

“Can I eat you out now? I really wanna.”

Niall pulled away from sucking on Harry’s neck and said breathlessly, “Yeah okay.”

Harry grinned then moved his hand from Niall’s dick then looked at Niall intently. What was he waiting for a formal invite to eat Niall’s ass? Harry suddenly said,

“I really love you okay please don’t ever say you hate me again.”

Niall felt his stomach churn because he had really hurt Harry and he hadn’t meant to, he was just jealous and in his feelings but Niall didn’t say any of that though he’d rather snort cocaine than show Harry he was vulnerable again, not that Harry would make fun of him or anything. “Do you wanna have this talk now when you’re about to seriously eat my ass? Your timing is impeccable, Harry really.” Niall couldn’t help it, he was so sarcastic and he really didn’t want to talk about his feelings.

Harry laughed loudly, “Then we won’t talk about this.” Finally he went to Niall’s legs and looked up at Niall with those large green eyes that made Niall feel like he was standing on quicksand. Harry was about to eat the booty and he was thinking about how good Harry’s eyes looked, he seriously needed to get a grip. “Hey, Ni.” He said.

“Yes?” Niall asked him.

“Can you bend your legs? I don’t know how to eat you out with your legs directly out in front of you sorry, honey.” Niall couldn’t help the eyeroll; Harry was such a fucker like all the time. Niall didn’t think he could help it really just like how Niall couldn’t help to be sarcastic to like everybody.

“Well, you should figure it out.” Niall said, bending his legs anyway. He was really looking forward to it okay? He’d had his ass eaten before and it had felt really good and he really hoped Harry didn’t suck because they would be together forever and it would really be a shame if Harry didn’t know how to eat ass. Harry looked at Niall’s hole for a minute and Niall wasn’t even insecure, you didn’t date a boy for almost a year for them not to have seen your asshole.

“You smell good.” Harry said and Niall smiled then said,

“Thanks, love and have you put your tongue in nasty assholes?”

Harry grinned up at Niall then said, “Yeah maybe if you had a nasty asshole I’d love you more.”

Niall couldn’t help the smile, why was Harry so funny? “I’ll be sure to keep my asshole perfectly nasty for you, babe I don’t want to disappoint.” At that Harry laughed then said,

“Okay, Ni I’m gonna eat you out and I want you to try not to make me laugh.”

“I won’t and please eat my ass right.” Niall said because Harry was his boy and he could say things like that, fight him. Harry grinned up at him,

“Il be the best you ever had, baby.” Niall wanted to say cocky but he didn’t want to have a full-fledged conversation right now when he was horny as hell. Harry grinned again then dropped his head, leaned in, and gave Niall’s asshole a good lick. He slapped his hand over his mouth because Harry was only one lick in and he was definitely the best Niall had ever had or he was just saying that because he was in love whatever. Harry brought Niall’s legs to his chest and stared nibbling and licking and Niall brought his hands up to his hair then said brokenly as he came,

“Daddy.” He hadn’t meant to say it but he had and Harry couldn’t unhear it. Harry pulled away from Niall, started pumping his hard dick, and then said,

“You just called me daddy.”

Niall was so embarrassed but he nodded anyway because after all he had said it, “Do you hate it? Are you mad?”

“Yeah don’t ever call me that again, I hate you forever.” Harry was smiling though and Niall huffed,

“You’re kidding aren’t you?”

“Yeah, baby I love when you call me daddy, call me that more often okay but don’t do it when I’m doing ordinary stuff or I’ll be sure to bust a nut. Now you wanna suck my dick?” Harry asked and Niall grinned,

“Yes please.”

After Niall got done sucking Harry’s dick Harry smiled down at him and he looked up at his boyfriend,

“What?” Niall had to ask because really what did Harry want from him?

“We’re gonna smoke some weed so what kind of fucking do you wanna do after that?” Harry asked him leaning down and wiping his hair out of his face. Niall was silent for a bit just thinking and then he said,

“I really wanna ride you.”

Harry grinned,

“Gotcha.” He said.

\--

When they woke up that night after smoking and fucking Niall glanced at his clock that said 10 then looked at Harry,

“What should we do?”

“I don’t know yet, what do you have in mind?” Harry asked,

“I just wanna smoke and fuck.” Niall said and then he grinned because he just quoted Drake and he really didn’t care.

“But, boy that’s all that we do.” Harry said back.

“Now you’re talking my language, now you’re talking my language.” And then Niall erupted into a fit of giggles, “I love you, can we stay together forever?”

“Yeah, babe for as long as you want me we’ll stay together.”

Niall smiled softly then said, “I’ll always want you.”

Harry smiled back then said, “I sure hope so I ate your ass toddy that’s not something you do for just anyone.” Niall yelped out a laugh then poked Harry on the shoulder,

“You know when you say it like that you eating my ass doesn’t sound sexy it just sounds gross.”

“Yeah I know but I loved eating your ass, I could eat it all day.” Harry said and Niall smiled and laughed again then said,

“You’re really gross, why do I love you again?”

“Because I’m hot and I’m gonna call all my friends to come over.” Harry said and Niall raised an eyebrow,

“Why would you do that?” Niall asked because well it seemed pretty random for Harry to just say that.

“Because my friends are awesome and I really wanna play GTA with them.” Harry said and Niall laughed,

“Go crazy and call Eleanor too I need someone to talk to.”

\--

When all of Harry’s friends came over Eleanor included they didn’t even look tired and Niall wondered how that was even possible? Had they all knocked out like him?

“Hey Harry, hey Niall did you guys have sexy times?” Louis asked and Niall couldn’t help the blush, you know who could use some tact? Louis but Niall wouldn’t say that because Louis looked like the type to really fight him and win. Liam laughed then hit Louis on the head softly,

“Leave them alone, Louis they haven’t seen each other in months.” Liam said while shaking his head. Harry wrapped his hand around Niall’s waist then said,

“It’s okay, Liam and as a matter of fact, Louis we did and I ate Niall’s ass.”

“Harry!” Niall cried mortified because Harry was really unbelievable. Eleanor, Zayn, and Liam were all laughing but Louis was just staring at Harry in disbelief, Harry who was grinning like he hadn’t told all his friends he had eaten Niall’s ass, Niall could die.

“Was it good at least?” Louis asked and Harry nodded then said,

“But his asshole wasn’t nasty which was a real shame.” Niall couldn’t help the giggle that came out of him, sure Harry had told everybody that he’d eaten Niall’s ass but Niall really couldn’t take being angry with Harry, he loved his boy way too much. Harry’s friends had stopped laughing and were now just looking at them, finally Eleanor said,

“Aww they have an inside joke, they really love each other.”

“Yeah,” Harry said kissing the top of Niall’s head, “we do.” Niall grinned up at Harry and Harry grinned down at him.

\--

Niall woke up and Harry was still slobbering into his neck like a dog but he really didn’t mind. Niall slowly slipped out from under Harry’s arm and went under the sheets covering them both. Even though Harry was a deep sleeper Niall didn’t want to run the risk of waking him. Harry usually slept naked besides his boxers and he already had morning wood and that worked in his favor. Niall laid on his side and faced Harry’s morning wood then slowly he slipped off Harry’s boxers slowly and finally his dick sprung out. Niall bent down then he started sucking Harry’s dick and immediately Harry let out a broken moan,

“Niall,” Harry said kind of strangled, like he couldn’t breathe but he made Niall feel like that every day so Niall could care less really, “What are you doing?”

Niall popped off Harry’s dick but kept pumping him then he said, “Sucking the hell out of your dick.”

“Yeah, baby suck the hell of my dick, make it a holy dick.” Harry said and Niall couldn’t help the giggle that came out of him.

“You’re so stupid, I hate you.” Niall said and Harry laughed,

“You love me.” He said and Niall nodded,

“Sadly.” And then without warning Niall was sucking down Harry’s dick. Harry brought his hand under this sheet, found Niall’s head, and then he threaded his fingers through Niall’s hair,

“Fuck.” Harry moaned and Niall couldn’t help the happiness okay? He was making Harry, cool and confident Harry come undone just with his mouth. Niall disconnected his mouth from Harry’s dick and Harry said,

“Do you want to have another conversation because I hate it to break it to you, Niall but I’m about to come from this good ass head so your words don’t mean a thing to me right now.”

Niall rolled his eyes then said, “Come in my mouth.”

“What?” Harry asked and Niall said again,

“Come in my mouth.”

“You want me to come in your mouth?” Harry asked and Niall rolled his eyes then said,

“I said it didn’t I?”

“Why?”

“Are you not down?”

“Oh trust me I’m really down but how about if my come tastes really bad?”

“Does it?”

“I don’t know Niall, I don’t suck my own dick my boyfriend kinda does that for me.”

Niall had to eyeroll at that then said, “Well, I’ll have to test it out then.”

Admittedly Harry’s come didn’t taste bad at all. When he got done sucking Harry’s dick Harry looked down at him and his morning wood then said,

“Wanna ride my dick?”

Niall nodded, “Yes, I would very much like to ride you.” Niall wouldn’t toot his own horn but he rode Harry pretty damn good.

\--

After the morning sex Niall was throwing things at Harry to make him catch them with his mouth then he glanced at his clock that read 12 and he said,

“Harry, while it’s really fun watching you try and catch things with your mouth we have to go shower.”

“What, why?” Harry asked and Niall rolled his eyes,

“Maybe you forgot but we had promised your mom to come see her and we told your friends and your sister we’d go to the beach with them so get up.”

“Ugh,” Harry groaned, “Do I have to?”

“Yes, you have to stop being so lazy.” Niall said and Harry groaned again.

“Can we just sit here, play games, and make out? I’m really good at playing games and making out.”

“You promised Harry, and you can’t go back on your promises.”

“Yes I can. I’m Harry Edward Styles, I don’t have any morals.” Harry grinned and Niall rolled his eyes,

“Harry, if you don’t get up I’m gonna punch you in the face.”

“Well, it wouldn’t hurt all that bad but okay I’ll get up.”

“Well, I’m happy you’re getting up but before you do come give me a kiss.”

“I was planning on giving you a kiss anyway, doofus.”

\--

When they got to Harry’s mom’s house, Niall grabbed the bag all their swimming gear was in and Harry got out of The Aston Martin and held out his hand. Niall slipped his in Harry’s and Harry kissed the top of his head,

“I really love you, darling.” Harry mumbled and Niall felt his chest ache.

“I love you too now let’s go see your mom.”

Harry laughed and he and Niall went up to the door and Harry just opened the door like it didn’t mean a thing and it really didn’t, after all Harry lived there. Inside Niall could hear Harry’s mom and sister in the kitchen.

“Mom, Gemma I’m home with the boy I found off the street, for some reason he keeps following me everywhere.” Niall flicked Harry on the forehead because he was such an asshole. Harry’s mom and Gemma were laughing when they got out of the kitchen,

“Is this him?” Anne asked and Harry nodded. “He’s kinda cute, Harry are you sure Niall won’t get mad?”

Harry laughed and Niall could see the relation, they both were assholes and Gemma was trying her hardest not to laugh next to Anne. “I asked Niall about it and I think he’s cool with it, he didn’t sound very mad at me so I count that as a win.”

“Oh ha-ha you two are so funny I am dying.”

Anne giggled then said, “Oh we’re sorry, Niall are you mad at us, baby boy?”

“I’m not mad don’t worry and what are we doing?”

“Cooking, me and Gemma were just making Chicken Alfredo, what do you wanna make?”

“Can we make fettuccine?” Niall asked and Harry and his family snorted at him.

“That’s mom’s favorite, babe.” Harry said and Niall blushed a bright red,

“Sorry.”  He said to Anne but she just waved his apology away.

“Come to the kitchen, Niall and since Harry is completely hopeless when it comes to cooking we’ll just leave him here.” Gemma said,

“Heyyyy,” Harry whined, “I’m not hopeless I’m full of hope.”

“Please, stop talking.” Gemma said and then kidnapped Niall.

\--

When Niall was done making the fettuccine with Harry’s family he walked into the living room with two plates and Harry looked up from watching baseball and said,

“You’re done.”

Niall had to hold in the eyeroll, “Nope, I’m a ghost and I died while cooking fettuccine with your mom and sister, tragic right?  Anyway, you want some fettuccine?”

“You’re really sarcastic, Niall anyone ever tell you that? And yes please.” Harry said and Niall handed him the plate then collapsed next to Harry.

“Nobody had to, I already knew and I love you.”

“Is that our thing now? Saying I love you to each other in completely random moments?” Harry asked and Niall laughed and said,

“Can it be?”

“Of course it can, can I kiss you?”

“Now?” Niall asked.

“No, in forty years.” Harry replied and Niall really couldn’t help the eyeroll.

“Whatever and we can’t kiss.”

“Why not?”

“Because, Harry if we kiss you’re gonna wanna have sex right on the couch and you very well know I can’t say no to you.” Niall said with a pout and Harry shrugged,

“It’s a shitty couch anyway let me anally penetrate you on it.”

“Harry, we are not having sex on your mom’s couch.” Niall said blandly. Harry was really something else.

“But, babe you’re gonna give me blue balls.” Harry said and Niall huffed.

“Don’t be a bad boy, Harry being bad landed you in a juvenile detention center remember?”

“Yeah how could I forget when you, mom, and Zayn remind me like all the time?” Harry said with a frown and Niall gaped at him,

“Are you really mad at me for me not letting you fuck me on your mom’s couch?”

“I’m not mad at you, Niall but can we make out at least?” Harry asked him.

“Only?” Niall asked.

“Yeah, we can’t have sex so no matter how much I want to try so we’ll just kiss I promise.”

Harry and Niall were engaged in a heavy make out session when Gemma walked in and said, “Ew!” It wasn’t like she was an adult or anything. Harry pulled off Niall who was blushing a bright red. He loved Gemma he really did but he didn’t want her to see him making out with her brother.

“Gemma, why are you here?” Harry asked.

“This is kinda my house too and you promised to take everyone to the beach including Niall whose lips you’re attacking.” Gemma crossed her arms over her chest like she just couldn’t believe him.

“It’s that time already?” Harry asked.

“Yes, it’s that time already now you and Niall need to stop making out and get in your swim trunks.”

Harry huffed but him and Niall did as they were told even though Gemma had to yell at Harry some more.

\--

They were picking up Liam and Zayn from Zayn’s when Louis said to Gemma,

“You know your brother ate Niall’s ass like a 5 course meal.”

“Louis!” Niall screeched because why were Harry and all his friends like this? Eleanor started laughing and Gemma asked,

“Niall, is this true?” Niall wanted to say _no, your brother didn’t eat my ass and it didn’t feel good_ but Niall wasn’t a liar so he didn’t even say anything.

“Yeah it’s true, Gems and I wanna do it again.” Harry said and a mortified Niall dug his face in his hands.

\--

When they all got to the beach Zayn asked,

“So, what should we do?”

“You guys should play beach volleyball and I’m gonna bring Niall over to a private spot.” Harry said and Niall raised an eyebrow and looked at Harry,

“Why? You want me to suck your dick?” Liam snorted next to them.

“Yeah, how’d you know? Now you’ve gone and ruined the surprise.” Harry said sarcastically and Niall rolled his eyes again.

“Asshole.” He grumbled and Harry said,

“Yeah but asshole you love.”

“True.”

“Okay, I hate to break up this weird mating ritual but please bring Niall to wherever you’re taking him and help us not want to throw up, kay thanks.” Gemma said and Harry laughed then saluted his friends.

“We’re off.” Harry said.

“Best news I’ve ever heard.” Louis replied and Eleanor said,

“Babe, be nice.” She didn’t look really upset at Louis though.

“I am being nice.” Louis grumbled and Eleanor rolled her eyes,

“Yeah the nicest.”

“Are we gonna sit here and talk amongst ourselves all day or what?” Gemma asked them looking really annoyed and Harry shook his head,

“Niall and I are really gonna go now guys and you guys can do you.”

“Please, don’t ever say that again.” Zayn said and Harry stuck out his tongue then tugged Niall towards a secluded part of the beach.

“What are we doing?” Niall asked with a laugh and Harry said,

“Close your eyes.”

“Ugh, fine.” Niall said and then closed his eyes. Harry laughed lowly and kept tugging Niall forward and then he said,

“We’re here.”

Niall opened his eyes then promptly gaped because spelled out in red roses was the word: prom.

“Oh my god.” Niall said and Harry nodded,

“Pretty right?” He asked and Niall really couldn’t help when he started to cry and nodding. “So Niall will you go to pro-,” But before Harry could finish Niall was saying through his tears,

“I will most definitely go to prom with you, now please kiss me.”

\--

Easter passed by in a blur but when Niall had to go back to Switzerland he wasn’t even all that sad because he’d be seeing his boy again in May and they’d both be out of school.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave comments and kudos, loves


End file.
